Database replication involves the copying of data operations from a source database to a destination database, and can include periodic snapshotting as well as continuous replication through data streams. Replication helps protect a database cluster against the failure of an entire cluster, as data can be recovered and operations can continue using a failover cluster that has maintained a replica of the data on the failed cluster. However, with database implementations of increasing scale, including geographically distributed databases having many clusters, it is important to ensure that database replication is implemented as efficiently as possible. Data operations must be timely replicated and not use more resources than necessary, so that any replicas are up-to-date and available in the event of cluster failure.